


This Jet Black Feeling

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Vampires (and Hunters) Will Never Hurt You [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Safer Sex, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Romeo and Juliet, or even Buffy and Angel.  But Ray had never had sex with a vampire before, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Jet Black Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> Happy birthday, ladyfoxxx! And thanks to RubyTuesday5681 and turlough for chatting a little bit about this on Twitter/DW with me and generally being supportive.
> 
> Check the end notes for a little extra on the content of the story. Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/61195.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/73622.html).

Ray should have heard the gap in the crowd. Maybe his family hadn't illegally hunted vampires in three generations, but things like hyper focus and psychic powers didn't just disappear. Especially when it came from both parents.

Except Hambone had a really sweet pedal rack for his bass, and Ray always played with it before the band went on. And Frank always rabbed Ray when he was trying to do something. It was only when Frank threw his arms around Ray's neck that he looked up, and...

"Oh," he said. 

Two vampires stood in front of him. He probably could've guessed what they were without any special abilities - they were the exact same kind of pale, and the one with the angular face looked like he was trying to dig something out of his fangs with a finger - but the normal buzz in his head from the club crowd was just...gone. Even Frank's usual mental chatter was slightly dimmer, and it was usually impossible to ignore when they had skin-to-skin contact.

"I told you I'd drag them out eventually," Frank said. "Guys, this is Ray. Ray, that's Mikey on the left, and that sexy fucker on the right is my boyfriend."

Mikey looked vaguely bored, which didn't change when Ray extended a hand. He raised an eyebrow, shook Ray's hand - Mikey's wasn't cold, luckily - and then raised his other eyebrow when Ray's grip matched his. It wasn't like Mikey was putting a lot of force behind his, but it was still stronger than most humans could manage casually. Ray had the same problem; he'd snapped a couple guitar necks before he'd learned his strength.

When Ray got his hand back and held it out for Gerard, Gerard's nostrils flared, and his eyes went black. Ray winced, but he didn't pull back. A guy didn't have to be a vampire to get inappropriate boners, after all, and a hunter just smelled really good to a vampire. Actually, it was kind of funny that Mikey hadn't had a similar reaction. But Gerard flushed - it looked like Mikey wasn't the only one who had fed in advance - and waved instead of shaking Ray's hand.

"Hey," Gerard said. "It's nice to finally meet you. I thought Shaun was making up all your awesomeness until Frank started saying the same things."

It was Ray's turn to blush.

"I have to say them," Frank said, disentangling from Ray's hair and pouncing on Gerard. "Ray's got blackmail material."

"Thanks," Ray said dryly. To Gerard, he added, "Shaun's said a lot about you, too."

"Nothing about lurking in coffins, I hope." At whatever look Ray got on his face, Gerard laughed, dorky and loud. "No, Frank said you'd heard good things."

"Thank fuck for small scenes." Frank said, and then he proceeded to stick his tongue down Gerard's throat, which, even though Ray hadn't seen them do it outside of Frank's purposely loud thoughts, he figured happened a lot.

He turned to Mikey, who looked like he was sniffing Ray a little. His eyes weren't black, and he didn't stop or seem embarrassed when he noticed the direction of Ray's attention. He just smiled a little bit and said, "I've seen you play before."

"Oh yeah?" Weird. He should have spotted someone like Mikey in the crowd.

"Yeah, a couple years ago. I thought your fingers would fall off."

"Uh. Thanks?"

Mikey nods solemnly before he tapped Gerard's shoulder. "I think they're going to start soon."

When Gerard pulled back, his lips were swollen, but they weren't really redder than before. "Oh yeah. Um. I guess I'll see you after the show?"

Frank waggles his eyebrows. "Maybe sooner, if you need a snack."

Luckily, Mikey ushered Gerard out from backstage before Ray saw something truly scarring, but not before Mikey shot Ray a little smile. Ray grinned back. Judging by how often he tended to third-wheel things, he would probably see the Way brothers again before too long.

-

It took exactly two days.

Mikey answered the door and let Ray run inside without so much as a hello. He was in a t-shirt; vampires were way better equipped to handle cold snaps than any kind of human. Ray took off his gloves, and that was enough; even though the Way house was obviously heated, it was still too cold to shed layers.

"Frank here?" Ray asked when his teeth stopped chattering.

"Downstairs. Trust me, you don't want to go."

"I thought..." Ray shook his head. "I guess they got distracted from dinner?"

"I heard something about it being too fucking cold before I plugged my ears."

Great. Twenty minutes defrosting the car, another ten minutes trying to fix the broken heater in his car by whacking it over and over, ten minutes driving without the heater, and Frank didn't even need his wallet. Ray dug it out of his pocket. "Might as well leave it, I guess."

Mikey took the wallet. His skin felt warmer than Ray's; that probably didn't happen much. "You don't have to leave yet. I mean, as long as you don't mind me watching TV."

"I..." Ray's eyes widened as he spotted the screen. "You're watching Raw?"

"Every week."

Ray threw himself on the floral-print couch in front of the TV. "I thought I was going to miss it."

Mikey turned the volume back up and settled beside Ray.

He didn't talk much during the show - he jumped up at a couple of calls, just like Ray did - but that wasn't too weird. The lack of mental commentary tickling Ray's brain? That was something he'd never really had before. He never listened to anyone else if he could avoid it, but it was impossible to block out entirely. 

Unless it was a vampire.

He'd never hung out with a vampire for more than a couple minutes before. It wasn't a big deal, just an odd jolt when Ray got really invested in the show and Mikey did something, even if it was as small as shifting on his end of the couch, and the urge to pace or roll his shoulders. By the end of the episode, he was circling the couch instead of sitting. Mikey's eyes fell on Ray every time he passed in front of the TV, so he switched to arcs. It was kind of a jerk thing to do, blocking the screen.

When the end credits rolled, Ray was behind the couch, leaning on it with his forearms. Mikey looked up at him, and Ray's heart started pounding a mile a minute.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ray said. He didn't feel bad, exactly. Just...ready for action. "I should probably take off, though. Thanks for letting me watch."

"Any time. Seriously." He smirked a little, and Ray smiled back. It was a good look. "You could watch it with me every week. It's nice having company."

"I might take you up on it. My place gets pretty quiet with Frank here all the time."

"And that's a bad thing?" Oh yeah, Mikey had definitely been hanging out with Frank.

"Maybe not." Ray grabbed his gloves. "But I'll see you next week."

-

The jittery feeling started as soon as Mikey patted Ray's arm when he let him in the second week.

It had to be a hunter thing. There was no other explanation for the way the TV disappeared as soon as Mikey sat down. There were worse things than watching Mikey watch wrestling out of the corner of Ray's eye, though. He rolled the faded Smashing Pumpkins shirt in his hands - the same shirt he was wearing last week, of course - when things got tense, he sprawled wider than anyone that skinny should have been able to sprawl when commercials were playing, and his eyes got dark and intense during moments that seemed pretty normal to Ray. And Ray couldn't tell why he was looking that way because he couldn't read him.

It wasn't until he felt a chill through the fabric over his knee that Ray realized he'd been bouncing his leg. Mikey squeezed lightly - for a vampire - and said, "I can sit somewhere else."

"What? No." Ray shook his head, like saying 'no' wasn't firm enough. "It's not you, I'm just...sorry, it's probably really annoying."

"Didn't annoy me." As if to prove it, Mikey's grip eased a little, enough for Ray to be able to jiggle his leg again. Of course, he didn't. His mom raised him better than that.

"Sorry," Ray said again. And then commercial break was over, so they watched TV again.

But Mikey didn't move his hand. Ray's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but just Mikey's touch was enough to loosen every other muscle and make him sink into the cushions. It was like his body was a neon sign blinking EAT ME over and over.

Ray jolted up just a little. Because that's exactly what his body was doing. Hunters worked by drawing vampires in; you couldn't stake someone if they weren't close. And hunters could go from zero to kill almost as fast as vampires could.

Still, Mikey didn't seem inclined to pounce, even though he was chillier than any other time Ray had seen him. He really did just seem invested in the show.

That is, until it ended, and Mikey's fully black eyes were on him. Ray stared back, then at Mikey's hand as it started to circle on Ray's knee, then at the fangs edging out of Mikey's mouth.

Ray's hand twitched on the couch next to him, and that was enough to break the moment. Mikey drew back, eyes going normal, hand going to his head.

"Sorry, dude," he said after a second, the corners of his mouth turned down. "I...I don't even know what that was."

If Ray could find his breath, he would tell Mikey it was okay. But the lack of touch wasn't making his heart slow down or the urge to grab Mikey disappear.

It was only when Mikey started to stand that Ray grabbed his hand and managed, "Stay. I wanted...stay."

Mikey's eyes went dark again immediately. When Ray didn't bolt, Mikey dropped his hand back to Ray's leg, rubbing more pointedly.

Wow. Ray was definitely revved up, but not in a murderous way. He was finding out just how little give his jeans had around his crotch, though. It had been years since he'd gotten boners that easily, but seeing Mikey's long fingers slip up his thigh...well.

"Yeah?" Mikey said, fully black eyes staring at the bulge.

In past situations like this, Ray would say "Yeah" back and push the hand up or something. Ray wasn't really a hookup kind of guy, but there was something nice about the way things like this tended to flow if he just let them happen.

Grabbing Mikey by the hips was not letting things happen. Neither was flipping Mikey onto the couch, straddling him, and pinning his hands over his head with one hand. It definitely wasn't holding Mikey's hips down with his other hand, no matter how Mikey pushed - Mikey wasn't putting his full strength into it, of course, but neither was Ray - and waiting for Mikey to throw his head back and groan before kissing his throat.

Somehow, Ray didn't care much.

It was only when Mikey really started thrashing that Ray lined up his crotch with Mikey's and stopped holding on as tightly. God, it was amazing, pressure against his dick, soothing quiet in his head, the vibrations of Mikey's whimpering against Ray's lips, Mikey's chilly skin under Ray's hands. It was no wonder he came before Mikey, grunting as he shook and stilled.

"Please," Mikey said, voice wrecked as Ray eased back. "Please, can I..."

Ray loosened his grip enough for Mikey to get a hand free, but he nibbled on his ear as Mikey shoved into his jeans and jerked three or four times. He looked amazing with his face blissed out and his hair messy as he did normally...which was a lot, actually.

As Mikey came down from his own orgasm, he pulled Ray down until they were squished together. The tip of Mikey's nose tickled Ray's skin as Mikey drew it over Ray's cheek.

"Smell good," Mikey murmured.

And just like that, Ray was on his feet. He winced - sticky jeans weren't going to be fun to go home in - but at least he only had to grab his jacket. Mikey was blinking up at him through half-lidded eyes, still looking really, really pretty.

And also like a guy that Ray had just manhandled without asking.

"Um." God, Ray's voice sounded squeaky to his ears. "I'll, um. I have to go. Maybe next week? I'll call you."

The corners of Mikey's mouth turned down. "Ray..."

"I really...yeah. Bye."

Ray's heart started pounding again as he climbed in his car. Hopefully, it was a reaction to how much of a jerk he was and not some kind of flight reflex. But he couldn't be sure.

At least Mikey was okay. Even if he never saw him again, that was what counted.

-

The next night, it wasn't the way Frank's mental buzz dimmed that tipped Ray off to Mikey's presence. Frank got out of range if he went into the hall, so being in the bathroom or the kitchen meant things were fuzzy even if Ray focused. No, it was the way he stopped hearing Frank think in chord progressions abruptly and the way Ray's heart started beating at the same time that snapped him away from restringing his acoustic guitar.

Pressing his ear to the door didn't get him anything beyond hearing Frank's laugh louder. And it meant, when Frank opened his door, Ray almost got slammed in the head. Almost, if his reflexes weren't in evasion mode.

"You could knock?"

Frank stared at Ray's hand. Because he was gripping his guitar so hard the neck was creaking. He set it down carefully on his bed.

"You could not be hovering next to your door," Frank said. "Why does Mikey Way want to talk to you?"

"Because we're Raw buddies." It was only a partial lie. He could do a little bit better. "For the last couple weeks, anyway."

Frank crossed his arms. "Then why wouldn't he just tell me that?"

"Some people have boundaries."

"Boundaries are overrated." Frank started to grin, and when Ray's cheeks burned, it got huge. "If you're boning Gerard's brother..."

"I'm not--"

"...then you're my new brother!"

Ray backed off and held out his hands, but the room wasn't big enough for him to get more than a couple feet. "Frank..."

Frank pounced. Which, this time, came in the form of an overly enthusiastic hug while Frank rubbed his cheek on Ray's chest. Frank pried off easily enough, but it didn't stop him from wiggling his eyebrows.

"Twenty bucks, bro, and you'll have the apartment to yourself all night."

"Because you weren't going to Gerard's anyway?"

"Does twenty-five sound better?"

Ray sighed and fished in his pockets. "I have seventeen."

Frank snatched the bills. "Sold. Wrap it up, Toro. I've got condoms in my room. Or no, on second thought, I'll just leave the box in the living room."

He dodged out before Ray could get more than spluttering noises out of his mouth, said something that was probably a cheerful goodbye to Mikey, and slammed the front door behind him, leaving Ray and Mikey alone in the apartment.

A vampire and a guy from a family of vampire hunters. This was going to end well.

Mikey was sitting on the edge of Ray and Frank's couch like he was waiting to talk to the principal or something. He stayed seated when Ray came out and hugged the wall, nodding silently. Ray nodded back and leaned against his hands. No reason to take chances at this point.

"I thought..." Ray coughed. It was enough to drop his voice a little. "Thought we were hanging out on Monday."

"Yeah. I wasn't sure you'd show up."

Ray rocked on his feet a little. Apparently, Mikey was more Louis than Lestat. Or more Buffy than Angel? This is what Ray got for not keeping up with the fictional kind of vampires. Either way, why would Mikey come looking for him? It didn't seem very safe.

Mikey tilted his head when Ray didn't speak. "And I wanted to say I was sorry."

"You..." Ray stumbled. Mikey had thought _Ray_ was scared of _him_? " _You're_ sorry?"

"Yeah. Uh. Shouldn't I be? I was sniffing you like you were a piece of meat."

"That wasn't why I left. I..." Ran off after Mikey had made some kind of comment about his scent. Of course that's what Mikey thought. "I'm sorry."

Mikey stood and, even though he left a good space between them, moved within touching distance. Ray's heartbeat went through the roof, and with it, he got a little bit hard. Because it wasn't bad enough that his body wanted to kill Mikey; he had to associate sex along with it. Great.

"So what's the deal with your heart?" Mikey waved a hand until he spotted the bulge in Ray's pants. "Yeah, I'm really confused."

So was Ray. He leaned hard on his hands. "My parents' families were hunters. I think this is just...how I get?"

Mikey's eyes widened, but not in a I'm-going-to-suck-you-dry way. He nodded slowly. "So that's why you smell so good. I was wondering."

"You've never smelled a hunter before?" From what Ray understood - and he didn't know any vampires, so this was hand-me-down from his brother, who had overheard it at family gatherings - there was something distinctly hunterish in the scent of all the lines, even if they all didn't smell exactly alike. It was supposed to be hard to miss.

"I haven't been a vampire long enough."

That made sense. If Gerard and Mikey had only been turned in the last seventy years or so, they probably wouldn't have run into hunters. Ray hadn't outside of his family; part of the reason the rules were in place was because hunters had died or gotten turned faster than they could have kids. Which fit with the irresistible blood thing.

"I don't know much," Ray said, dropping his hands from behind his back. He wasn't feeling particularly murderous at the moment. Hopefully, that would last. "I can tell you about it, if you want. But you probably know more than I do, depending on how old you are."

Mikey waved a hand. "Dad's family were hunters, so I know a little. But I'm about your age. Gee and Mom and I only got turned a couple years ago."

"But...wait, have you been living here all this time? Because I feel like I would have..." But Ray had heard about it. There had been an attack a couple years ago, and there had been a lot of privacy involved, but he knew it had been bad enough that people were in the hospital. "Wait. That was you guys?"

Mikey nodded.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah."

Mikey got a little closer, close enough that the breath he was drawing for talking was ghosting cold across Ray's skin. Ray's dick went from mildly interested to full tilt, and Ray's legs didn't want to hold him up. Except, if Mikey got any closer, he would probably go to kill mode again. He forced himself to stay up.

"So I'm still confused," Mikey said. "I fucked vampires when I was human, and I was kind of like a hunter. I never wanted to kill them. Was that your problem?"

Ray scrubbed a hand over his face. "I guess. I don't really know. None of that was really anything I've done before."

At that, Mikey grinned, fangs poking out. Ray got a little dizzy because holy crap, there was something definitely smirk-like about that facial expression, and something very very hot about it.

"Let me guess," he said. "You're usually the snuggly, eye-contact type when you're in bed, right?"

"Uh. Something like that."

Mikey got closer, leaning on the wall around Ray. He was just barely not touching, and it was all Ray could do to keep from pressing closer.

"I like being manhandled," Mikey said quietly, leaning toward Ray's ear. "But when I was human, and I hooked up with vampires now and then, I would pin them to the walls, and they would take whatever I would give them. And they loved it."

Ray's mouth was dry. "Really?"

"They only drank from me when I let them." Mikey drew back a little, the smirk still on his face. "But taking charge isn't really my style most of the time."

Mikey unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the couch. His t-shirt was really thin. He was so slim, and his jeans were really tight.

"I want you to do it," Mikey said, barely audible over the rush of blood in Ray's ears. Even if Mikey's thoughts had been out there, Ray probably wouldn't have picked them up.

It was still enough for Ray.

He grabbed Mikey's hips and shoved him against the wall, hard enough that he heard a quiet crack from the plaster. But he couldn't care that he and Frank probably just lost some of their security deposit because Mikey's mouth was against his, wet and cool and vibrating just the littlest bit with Mikey's quiet groans.

Ray drew back just long enough to go for the table by the couch. Because, true to his word, Frank had dragged out a box of pre-lubricated condoms. Maybe that was why Mikey hadn't seem too worried when they had been talking. Whatever, it meant he didn't have to stop touching Mikey completely. 

"Get your pants off," Ray said, and all the tremors were gone. He hadn't heard his voice that low before, actually.

Mikey stripped down fast. Ray just unzipped, pushed down a little, and got his dick out, rolling the condom on. He didn't want to wait long.

"Are we doing this on the couch? Because you have a perfectly good--"

The noise that came out of Mikey's throat at the end of his sentence was something between a groan and a surprised note, probably because Ray had lifted Mikey's legs behind the knees and picked him up. Mikey wrapped his arms around Ray's shoulders to keep from tipping backward.

It was actually less awkward than Ray expected. He had really good thighs for supporting someone on his lap, Mikey's legs wrapped around pretty easily, and Mikey's weight barely felt like anything. The way Mikey was leaning a little against the wall probably helped with that. He rubbed against Ray's dick as best he could, and Ray dug his fingers into what little flesh Mikey had on his ass.

Getting Ray inside Mikey was a little more awkward, since both Ray's hands and Mikey's were a little busy with things like balance and touching. But once Ray was there...god, Mikey was so tight. The slide was good because of the condom, and they both groaned as Mikey rocked on top of him.

"I'll do it," Ray said, and he clenched his jaw and started thrusting. And just like Mikey said before, he just...let Ray do it. Let Ray suck on his neck like Ray was the vampire, let Ray push him into the wall, let Ray pound into him like they were in a place with actual leverage. And Ray could let go like he had never been able with a human, someone fragile, let the quiet of Mikey's thoughts buffer his own head, let their panting be the only noise in the room.

Mikey's eyes were black as he stared down at Ray, but even after a while of moving together, he wasn't hard. Ray paused long enough to toss his head and bare the skin on one side of his neck and said, "Do it."

And Mikey did. Ray hadn't been super close to the edge before, but the second Mikey's lips started working on his neck - he didn't feel the bite, but that was supposed to be normal - Ray slammed in a couple more times and came, holding Mikey tight against him.

"God," Mikey said as he pulled back. "That was...what are you doing?"

What Ray was doing was sliding out, easing Mikey to the ground, ditching the used condom, and pushing Mikey against the wall, tasting his own blood in Mikey's mouth. He had to be really careful to avoid Mikey's fangs, and the thought of it made his heart practically hum, it was going so fast. Mikey was hard against his thigh, so he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Hang on," Ray said, pressing a quick hand to his throat as he let his pants drop to the floor. The bite didn't even sting, and it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Ray went back to the box of condoms, found one that didn't have any lube on it, and went back to Mikey immediately. Mikey gasped quietly as Ray rolled the condom up, thrusting a little, but Ray pushed his hips back down.

"Stay still," he said, and when Mikey nodded down at him, Ray went for it.

He hadn't blown anyone in a while - and he was no master at it when he did - but it was still just as great as ever, the stretch of his mouth, the weight on his tongue. He had to work up a lot of spit because of the condom, but it meant more time holding Mikey in place, feeling him squirm under his hands, listening to his panting up above. When he finally stopped licking and sucking the head and moving his mouth up and down, it didn't last long. Mikey's hands were scrabbling at the wall as he came and the condom filled up, and Ray kept going a minute longer. He had no problem with the lack of stamina, but since his jaw wasn't even hurting, might as well take advantage.

Finally, when Mikey finished, Ray grabbed him and let him sag in his arms. It wasn't really a tired thing; Ray still felt pretty wired, which wasn't usually his post-sex standard, and Mikey's eyes were wide open. It was just the contact. It was trust.

Ray could definitely work with this.

-

The third night Ray watched Raw with Mikey, Donna Way was there with exceedingly teased hair and a tray full of snacks. Frank took a couple vegan cookies and a blood bag with a muffled "thank you!" - since he already crammed a cookie in his mouth - and disappeared into the basement. Ray grabbed a fistful of crackers and smiled gratefully. Mikey took his blood bag and sipped delicately at his straw.

"You have a nice home, Mrs. Way," Ray said.

"It's Donna, and thank you. I'll be in my room, watching my shows loudly, if you need anything."

Mikey flushed just the slightest bit as she disappeared. It made him look like Gerard, actually. "She doesn't actually think we're going to fuck on the couch. I think she just wanted to tell us to yell as much as we wanted."

Ray did his best Mikey-style eyebrow, and Mikey laughed. "About wrestling."

"Digging yourself deeper, Way."

Mikey elbowed him hard. "Just shut up and watch the show."

Ray got to hold Mikey's hand through the whole thing. So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Ray gets uncomfortable about his first hookup with Mikey, and there's some general lack of forethought/confusion on both ends about intent. It's fully consensual, but it might get close to pushing boundaries for people with triggers. There's also some mild power dynamics going on during the sex itself.


End file.
